


Stood Up

by aphchiptease



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphchiptease/pseuds/aphchiptease
Summary: When Ivan's cheating boyfriend stands him up at a date, a mysterious other man rushes in to spare him the embarrassment. [Rated T for language]





	Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on here. You can check the main page to see who I'll write about, and if you have any prompts/critiques, please let me know, thanks.
> 
> Pan Bagnat -- A french tuna sandwich dish  
> Coq au Vin -- A french chicken dish in a wine sauce
> 
> EDIT - Dude holy shit, thank you to whoever posted this on tumblr???? When I was scrolling through their blog I just saw this and screamed?? I never expected this to get past 3 kudos, let alone multiple websites??? I'm just so flattered ahhh thank you all so much

Ivan sighed, checking his messages for what seemed to be the millionth time that evening. Still no response from his date. He was beginning to feel dread set in like molten lead, trickling down his back and pooling in his stomach. It had been around 45 minutes since the set time for his date that evening. The man he was waiting for was his boyfriend of 6 months, Brad, and it was their anniversary. They’d chosen a lovely local bistro down the street, but Ivan suspected that once again his boyfriend’s eyes were instead set on the bar across the street. He decided to call him again, which resulted in no response from Brad’s end. He felt his cheeks burn angrily as he came to the conclusion that he could no longer tell the very patient waitress that his S.O. would “only be a few minutes more”. Shame swelled within him as he felt his eyes prick with tears. The waitress came over once more, her face radiating pity. Ivan opened his mouth to announce it would just be a meal for one, when suddenly, a man Ivan had never seen before briskly pulled back the other chair and plopped down. He grabbed Ivan’s hand quickly before spilling over with words.  
“Shit, babe, I’m so sorry I’m so late -- traffic along Metro was a bitch tonight. I think there was an accident. Is it too late to order?”  
Ivan stared blankly in shock only a moment longer before hurriedly responding.  
“N-nyet, it is fine. I haven’t ordered yet.”  
“Ah, rad.” He glanced up at the waitress, flashing her a dazzling smile. “Would you mind if I had a sec to look over the menu?”  
The waitress’s face was now alight with relief. “Not at all, sir,” she said cheerfully, placing the menu in front of him and walking away, leaving them alone. Ivan’s head whipped back as he tentatively retracted his hand from the other’s grasp.  
The other man was probably around 20 or so, roughly the same age as Ivan. He had tousled honey blonde hair that looked incredibly soft. He was fairly tanned with slight freckles painting his cheeks, and he had rectangular glasses framing two outstandingly blue eyes. His sharp jaw and chiseled features made him attractive by social standards, but there was something about how his glasses were lopsided and his persistent cowlick that made Ivan’s heart turn swiftly in his chest. Ivan shook his head slightly, guilt creeping up his spine. You have a boyfriend, he reminded himself.  
“Wh-who are you?” Ivan asked reluctantly in a quieter voice as to not alert the others at the restaurant that he had no idea who this man was.  
“Alfred Jones. Is your boyfriend Brad Adams?”  
“Y-yes,” Ivan responded, still unsure of the situation. “How did you know this?”  
Alfred’s face darkened and anger flashed across his face. “I was making my rounds at the bar across the street tonight - you know the one, the Brass Lantern.”  
Ivan felt his heart fall. “Yes, I am familiar.”  
“Over a glass of bourbon, I overheard a pretty loud dude with the name of Brad Adams. He was on his second bottle.”  
With his suspicions confirmed, Ivan sighed and felt his heart clench, his gaze cast downwards. “I see.”  
“He was hitting on some guy.”  
Hearing those words, Ivan’s head whipped up, and he could feel disbelief radiate openly from his face. Alfred looked both sympathetic and angry as he continued.  
“I asked him what was up and he said he was getting out of meeting someone for a date. Laughed about it like it was nothing. Said it was supposed to be an hour ago or something. I was really pissed so I asked him who he was supposed to meet. He said…” Alfred stopped abruptly, looking apprehensive. Ivan felt his stomach turn before dipping his head slightly, encouraging Alfred to continue. Alfred looked away sadly before continuing. “Said he had some good-for-nothing Slav waiting for him. Goes by Ivan Braginski. Supposed to meet him at the Vineyard Bistro.”  
With that, a tidal wave of emotion hit Ivan. Ivan had done nothing these past six months except encourage Brad, try to help him through his alcohol problem. Love him unconditionally. To result in Brad pursuing other men in hope of a one-night stand, to call him a good-for-nothing Slav. His heart was splitting in two and he felt stabs of grief deep in his gut. His vision blurred as a hot tear slipped over his cheek. Horrified and humiliated, he tried to turn his head to avoid Alfred seeing him crying, but his rapid blinking gave it away. He felt Alfred’s hands encase his own as Alfred ran a comforting thumb over his knuckle. When he collected himself enough to turn back, Alfred was looking at him sadly.  
“How long have you two been…?”  
“Six months,” Ivan said gruffly. “Although that ends today.”  
Alfred sighed and glanced at the sky, and then the table, clearly not knowing what to say. He struggled a bit more before turning his gaze back to Ivan.  
“I’m so sorry, dude. That’s just…” His expression darkened. “I would’ve beaten the shit outta him right there if I hadn’t gone to find you to spare you the embarrassment of being stood up. Even though it’s not your fucking fault, it’s that dick’s-”  
Alfred cut himself off curtly, giving a hard breath out.  
“E-excuse me,” Ivan said, fumbling over his own words. “I need a moment, please.” He stood abruptly, hitting the table as he stumbled outside. He called Brad’s cell - with no answer - and left a message.  
“If you were unhappy, Brad, you should’ve said so. I don’t want you burdened by a good-for-nothing Slav. I hope you find plenty of one night stands over there. Don’t call again.”  
He angrily slammed his finger to the end button before letting forth a shaky sob. He tried to steady his ragged breathing, reminding himself he had someone waiting back there. He could cry later. It briefly crossed his mind that he could perhaps take a night over at the bar - vodka was always a comfort. Collecting himself, he walked back in the bistro and took his seat again. Alfred seemed more calmed, and held Ivan’s gaze before continuing.  
“But forget about him, dude. Would you mind if I stayed for dinner with you tonight? I can pay my part of the bill.”  
Ivan looked at him, slightly puzzled, before shaking his head. “Nyet, I do not mind.” Truth be told, Ivan felt a little more than “not minding” spending dinner with the attractive stranger. But he still felt an angry guiltiness for betraying a relationship that didn’t even exist anymore. He was pulled from his thoughts when a waitress came back over.  
“Are you both ready to order?”  
“Ah, yes,” Alfred said, fumbling for the menu. “I’ll have a glass of the house pinot noir and the…” Alfred briefly glanced at the menu. “...Pan Bagnat, please.”  
Ivan ordered for himself, a glass of the house pinot noir and Coq au Vin. The waitress grabbed their menus, flashing them both a smile before she walked away to go help another table. Alfred leaned in.  
“Shit,” he muttered quietly to Ivan. “I don’t even like tuna.”  
Ivan giggled a little at that, momentarily distracted from his thoughts of Brad. “You can switch with me if you’d like.”  
Alfred looked away sheepishly. “Nah, dude. I wouldn’t do that.”  
“I do not mind,” Ivan insisted, smiling gently. “I enjoy tuna.”  
Alfred scratched his head and looked back at Ivan a little guiltily. Ivan giggled again, and Alfred’s eyes softened, a smile tugging at his lips. Before Ivan had the chance to slip back into his thoughts, Alfred spoke again.  
“So. Crazy weather we’re having, right?”  
Ivan glanced back, amused. “Ah, yes. Two whole weeks of sunshine during June certainly is astonishing.” He noticed as Alfred’s cheeks tinged with pink slightly as he glanced down, embarrassed, before returning his gaze upwards. Ivan smiled reassuringly. “Allow me to assist you in starting a conversation, da?”  
So the conversation moved to work, and home life, and hobbies. Ivan learned Alfred had a knack for video games, and he laughed as Alfred’s jaw dropped a little when he learned Ivan took up knitting in his free time.  
“But dude. You’re like, so, I dunno. Big.”  
“That is what people tend to say.”  
They discovered they both had a passion for astronomy. When the waitress brought their meals over (and after Alfred had sneakily tried to switch their plates without anyone else in the restaurant noticing, which caused Ivan to laugh), the dinner sat untouched as the two delved into talking about the cosmos - galaxies, nebulas, black holes. Ivan found his heart beat a little faster as he watched Alfred gesture wildly as he spoke vividly about quasars, his eyes wide and starry. He looked so focused, so passionate. Ivan felt a blush come to his cheeks as his stomach flipped quickly. He felt himself become distracted from Brad, instead focusing on the charming man in front of him. He fiddled with the end of his scarf under the table, unsure of what to do with all of this nervous energy. He hadn’t felt butterflies in so long he had almost forgotten what it felt like.  
They eventually ate, and when they were through, the waitress asked if they wanted dessert. Alfred glanced at Ivan, his eyes showing the unspoken question of if Ivan wanted him to stay a little longer and talk more. Ivan felt himself smile.  
“Da, dessert would be wonderful.”  
Alfred’s face lit up in a grin, and Ivan felt his breath hitch at the sight. After ordering the Chocolate Mousse, a sudden silence fell between the two men as they just looked at each other. Ivan felt himself going red, and as he looked over, Alfred’s cheeks were pink. Ivan felt a spark of hope. Could he be interested in him as well?  
Ivan shook his head suddenly, smile faltering. How could Ivan already be interested in someone? He had broken up with Brad only an hour and a half ago or so. He glanced down at the table as he was reminded of his current situation. This man across from him probably was only here because he pitied him. He felt his gut clench unpleasantly at the thought. Warm fingers suddenly brushed his arm, causing him to look up. Alfred was gazing back at him, fingers resting on Ivan’s arm, looking concerned.  
“Hey, uh… dinner aside, dude. Are you gonna be okay?”  
Ivan looked back for a long moment before answering. “Da, I suppose so. I will just have to get over it.” Alfred suddenly grabbed a clean napkin and pushed it against Ivan’s mouth, rubbing. Ivan looked back, confused.  
“Ahh, get that frown outta here. A smile is a much better look for you, bro.”  
Ivan laughed a little, feeling the weight in his chest lift a little. The waitress came back and set the Chocolate Mousse between them. They began to share, but Ivan eventually placed his spoon down as he watched Alfred devour it, a look of pure joy spread across his golden face.  
“Oh, dude. I’m weak for chocolate.” He shoveled another spoonful past his lips. Ivan giggled a little, and when he opened his eyes, his gaze was met by Alfred’s intense grin, his eyes sparkling as he stared at Ivan. When he noticed Ivan looking, he glanced away quickly, his cheeks going pink yet again. Before Ivan could further think about what his facial expressions could mean, the waitress took the empty dish and placed a bill on the table. They both reached for it, their fingers brushing as they reached the top. Alfred glanced at him before speaking.  
“Here, let me pay. You’ve had a pretty rough evening.”  
“Nyet,” Ivan insisted. “It was originally my dinner.”  
“Come on. Let me treat you.”  
Ivan sighed, the millionth bemused smile prying at his lips that evening. “We split it, da?”  
Alfred grunted, pouting. “Fine. I’m only allowing it because I’m broke anyways.”  
After the waitress took the bill away and returned the credit cards, the two men looked at each other sadly. Neither of them wanted to leave.  
“So,” Alfred said. He moved his hand forward, fingers brushing Ivan’s as he rested his hand near his. “I, uh… I know tonight’s been, like, hard and stuff, but…”  
Ivan looked curiously at Alfred, his heart picking up. Alfred looked down at the table bashfully and muttered something quietly.  
“Sorry, I did not hear. What was that?” Ivan asked, gently pressing his fingers against Alfred’s.  
“I, uh…” Alfred took a deep breath before glancing to his right. Ivan noted how cute he looked when he was nervous. “If you’re not too upset to get into, uh… well. Um, I mean, if you want to, would you uh, maybe want to meet me again sometime?”  
Ivan’s eyes widened and he felt himself go red. His heart took off. “Under what context would you prefer?”  
“I’d prefer a… a date.”  
“Well,” Ivan said, slipping his fingers into Alfred's. “That would make two of us.”  
Alfred glanced up, bright red. Ivan squeezed slightly, smiling. Yes, he was still distraught over Brad. But this was an opportunity he couldn’t pass up - he’d never felt such a strong sense of attraction before. Alfred’s face broke into a relieved grin, and he laughed a little. He whipped out his phone and set up a new contact for Ivan to put his number in. After both contacts had been exchanged, they both got up to leave. They both ambled slowly to Ivan’s car, hands intertwined, neither wanting to reach their destination. But when they did get there, there was a silence.  
“I’ll see you again?” Alfred asked, a hint of pleading in his tone. Ivan’s heart fluttered a little at that.  
“If that’s what you desire,” Ivan replied. Then, before he could succumb to nerves, he swooped down and placed a small kiss on Alfred’s cheek. His skin was warm and soft, and while the kiss was innocent and fleeting, Ivan still felt his head spin slightly. When he pulled back looked back at Alfred, Alfred was smiling so wide Ivan was afraid his mouth would tear from how far it was being stretched.  
“Uh. T-text me, please,” Alfred managed to get out, before turning to walk back to his car. Ivan pulled open the door, and when he was buckled in, just rested his head on the steering wheel for a moment, overcome with happy giggles.  
How nice it was to feel love again.


End file.
